Usagi's Beginning
by Aarana
Summary: She woke up in another time and another place. Under an assumed name she watched, she observed, and she remembered.


Her head dropped onto the desk with a loud thump. Startled, she regained what awareness she had just momentarily lost. Through cloudy eyes, she attempted to focus on the bright red colors of her digital clock. She thought it read 3am, but wasn't quite sure. Slowly, she raised her hand to rub the sleepiness out of her eyes, but before she could accomplish her mission, her head fell back down on the blank paper in front of her. "…need a brilliant idea…" she mumbled as she lost her awareness of the world.

* * *

A loud screech filled the air. She covered her ears, attempting to block out the noise. Failing to do so, she opened her eyes and almost fainted dead away. She wasn't in her office anymore, no, definitely not. She was on the floor of some strange new environment. This room was covered in pink and white, while her office was a soft calming blue. She cautiously sat up to observe more of her surroundings. Light was shining through the spaces in the curtain, allowing her to see the figure curled up on the bed. She worked out the kinks in her sore muscles (sleeping on the floor can do that to you) and slowly crawled her way over to the bed. Being half asleep can, it seems, increase the amount of courage one person possesses, because she would have never been this brave otherwise.

"UUUSAAGIIIIIII HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU ITS TIME FOR SCHOOL?"

Almost falling over from the impact of that screech from the other room, she almost didn't notice the rustling coming from the bed.

"BUT MOOMMMMMMAAAAA!!" whined the bump under the blankets. "Let me sleep a few more minutes!"

At this point, she thought it was safe to say that this was a mother and daughter team. The girl slipped behind a chair so that her presence would go unnoticed. I mean, who really likes strangers in their bed chambers? Speaking of, how in the world did she end up in this strange place? Last she knew she was in her own office at home, working on her project and…..

"WHY DIDN"T SOMEBODY WAKE ME UP!! I AM GOING TO BE SOOO LATE!!" She was interrupted in her thoughts by the lump jumping out of bed and running across the floor. She was able to get the first good look at this interesting character. She had long blonde flowing hair, which was now quickly (and to perfection) being done in two odango shapes on her head with the rest of it in long flowing pigtails. During her own careful analysis, the girl ran out of the room without even giving the stranger a look.

Standing up, she was able to look more closely at her surroundings. It was a very pink oriented room, with lots of moons and bunnies. There were bedspreads, curtains, floor patterns and trinkets, all of which had to do with either a moon or a rabbit. Though the room wasn't messy, it was cluttered, and a large stack of manga lay in the corner, obviously read over million times.

She crept over to the door and took a peak out. It looked like the coast was clear. How was she to get out without being noticed if there were other people in the house? Breaking and entering, never mind sneaking out, was never her forte in life. Thinking that she had a clear shot, she headed towards what she thought was the front door, but was stopped when the girl's mother appeared suddenly behind her.

"Maria, what are you still doing here? Usagi left a little while ago! Don't you have to be in school also?"

She looked up, startled. '_Maria? Who was that? That wasn't her...but if it got her out of the house...'_

"Sorry Ma'am, I will leave promptly." Looking down, she finally noticed what she was wearing. It was the same thing that the girl Usagi was wearing when she left, a traditional Japanese style school uniform in red, white and blue colors. _'I wonder where this came from?' _she thought as she quickly ran out of the house, leaving a startled and confused mother behind her.

* * *

She walked down the street aimlessly for awhile not knowing where she was, or where she was supposed to go. Not fully looking where she was going, she didn't notice the handsome young man that was walking towards her with his head in a book.

_*CRASH*_

They ran into each other. Down his books went as the force of their impact knocked them both down unto the ground. "OW!" She cried rubbing her backside. "Gomen!" she said, looking for the first time at the man that she had hit. He was cute, really cute, with short back hair and deep blue were the kind of eyes that you could just get lost in for a LONG time. "I didn't mean to hit you!!" she apologized.

The stranger laughed. "That's ok, I wasn't watching where I was going either, so it is partially my fault. Are you ok?" She looked up and got lost in his eyes again. '_I have to stop doing that'. _She made an attempt to stand.

"Yes, I'm fine...but it should be I who apologizes. Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine...but my books on the other hand..." he laughed at the horror that that statement brought to her face. "Don't panic, I was just kidding!"

She let out a sigh of relief. When they had both finally gotten to their feet and were composed, he introduced himself. "My name is Chiba Mamoru, and you are?"

'_Who was she? She was who she was, but Usagi's mother seemed to think that she was someone else. Should she play along and be Maria, or be herself? The thought of being someone else was appealing, even if for only one day.' _"Maria, my name is Maria," she said.

Mamoru smiled. "Maria, what a pretty name. Well, it was nice meeting you. I have to go though. I hope I see you again"

"Sure." With that he was off. She was alone again. There was nothing left to do except continue walking. _'Maria...my new name is Maria. But who is that?' _She walked on, this time being careful to watch where she was going.

* * *

After walking around for what seemed like hours she ran into Usagi, the girl whose house she had been in earlier that morning. "MARIA!!" Usagi called. She looked like she had been waiting for her. "You're late! Let's go before they yell at us!" Maria quickened her pace to catch up, wondering who _'they'_ were. "Coming Usagi!"

Catching up to Usagi, Maria saw that they were going into an arcade/soda shop, obviously a hangout for all of the locals. They hurried to a booth where four girls were sitting. "Your late again!" one of them accused, glaring at Usagi. Looking at the foursome at the table, Maria thought they were all very pretty. One had raven black hair that seemed to glow underneath the florescent lights, another had gorgeous blue hair that shimmered like the sea, the third had gold-blond hair that shone like the sun, and the fourth had light brown hair that reminded Maria of the color of almonds. With Usagi's bright golden mass added to the mix, Maria didn't think she had ever seen a more colorful, or pretty, group of people.

"Guys, this is my cousin Maria from Spain. She has come to live with us while her parents are on a trip abroad. Maria," she pointed to the woman with the blonde hair "this is Minako," she pointed to the girl with the black hair "this is Rei," She pointed to the girl with the blue hair "this is Ami" and finally the girl with the brown hair "and this is Makoto. Guys, this is Maria". Together, they all waved enthusiastically towards her, genuinely happy to meet her.

_'Well, at least she knew who she was now.' _Maria thought. _'She was Usagi's cousin, but when did she inherit a cousin named Usagi?'. _Her brain was puzzled. '_Would wonders never cease.' _The two girls sat down and ordered while the other girls threw questions at Maria that Usagi seemed happy to answer, much to Maria's relief.

"So where are you from Maria?" Rei asked.

"Spain" Usagi answered.

"How old are you Maria?" Ami inquired.

"16, like us" Usagi explained.

On and on it went, while Maria was happy to sit back and let her _'cousin'_ answer all of the questions. This way she was able to find out some information about herself. Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice behind her, "Hello ladies, and Maria, what a surprise" Turning around, she saw that face again, the face of an angel. Blushing, she knew that she couldn't like this gentleman... for in all actuality she was way to...

"Hi Mamo-chan!" Usagi cried, nearly jumping over Maria to throw herself in his arms. "I missed you!"

"But sweet Usako, I saw you just this morning on your rush to school!"

Usagi laughed "I know, but I missed you anyway!"

So they were dating, huh? That was an oddity and a half. She was 16, he was at least 23 or so. She was...air-headed, he wasn't. But she did see the look on his face when he saw her...priceless. You couldn't buy that look for a million dollars. That was the look of true love. If only she could have that one day...

"When are they getting married?" She heard the girl named Rei hiss, "I am getting sick of all this lovey-dovey cr..."

"Rei hush", Ami chastised. "It's about time they were happy. When you think about all they have gone through, you have to admire their ability to last through..."

"I don't know", Minako interrupted. "I don't think all of the evil is gone yet..."

"But it is", Makoto said "Now shhh, we have company, and she might overhear us." The four girls immediately stopped talking, but Maria had heard them.

_'What was this evil they were talking about? A past girlfriend that wouldn't let go? A boyfriend? They couldn't mean some 'TRUE' evil, could they? There was no such thing...was there? That was something that you would only find in movies, not in real life, and not with sweet Usagi and handsome Mamoru. Right?_

Finally, the couple sat down, Maria moving over so that they would have more room. For a small booth, it had surprising of room to fit all seven people.

"So you know Maria Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked with a little bit of fire in her eyes. _'Jealously?' _Maria thought. She had it occasionally, and though she thought Mamoru was the perfect guy, she had already decided that he wasn't for her.

"I met her this morning, We actually bumped into each other. I have a bruise from it and everything. Reminds me of all the bumping into you I used to do", he chuckled. "I thought those days were over though." Mamoru winked at her as Usagi's face lit up in flames.

"BUMPING INTO HER! I DON"T WANT YOU TO BUMP INTO ANYONE BUT ME MAMORU!!!" Usagi cried.

Everyone at the table started laughing at a joke that Maria didn't get, and didn't think was funny either. Usagi calmed down in what seemed like a second. "What is so funny?" she asked. That created even more laughter, and even Mamoru couldn't help himself. Leaning over, he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek, "Nothing Usako...nothing at all." That seemed to placate her, so she leaned forward to take a sip out of her drink.

After awhile, the group eased into a calmed silence. Maria began to feel that some unspoken memories were being passed among her table mates. Memories that she could have no way of knowing. "You know," Ami said, finally breaking the silence, "We haven't gotten together like this in a while. It has been way too long guys. Just because our main focus is gone, doesn't mean that our bond has lessened." The group nodded.

"That is true", Minako piped in "Artemis misses Luna! They need to have Diana!" The group again laughed, and in no time at all, Maria felt like theodd man out.

"Who are Luna and Artemis?" Maria asked.

The girls quieted. Obviously they had forgotten she was there, and had spoken of things she wasn't supposed to know about. 'Nothings', 'Neverminds' and 'No Ones', popped up around the table as they all looked down uncomfortably. Only Mamoru had a look of regret on his face. He mouthed the word sorry as he too turned away afraid to make eye contact.

"Can you all get up for a minute...I have to go to the ladies room", Maria blurted out, desperate to get out of this awkward situation. They complied with her request, obviously thinking the same thing. She ran out the door with no intention of returning. They didn't want her there, she wanted to be alone...so she would grant their unspoken wishes.

* * *

"Where did she go?" Mamoru voiced, some many minutes later. The others at the table all shook their head. "Usako, how do you know her?" he asked. Usagi looked up from her shake, "She is my cousin from Spain. She is staying with us while her parents are out of the country."

"So that means that she doesn't know her way around the city," Mamoru stated, "and she  
is out there ALONE??" Everyone around the table nodded. "Lets go find her before someone or something else does."

* * *

"I am all alone yet again, nowhere to go." Sighing, she looked up, "I think this is the way back to the house, I wanna see if there is a way to get home from there. I WANNA GO HOME!!"

"I can take you home", a strange voice behind her stated. She turned around. Standing there was the ugliest looking thing in the world, about 7 feet tall and brownish green. It had the look of the Jolly Green Giant from America...but it wasn't smiling. "Just close your eyes and all will be well again."

Maria jumped out of the way just in time to avoid a shot of goo. It hit the wall behind her and the wall slowly dissipated. "ACK", Maria cried, she fled not knowing where to go, where to hide. "HELP!" she called. "SOMEONE HELP ME!!!"

"STOP THIS ACT OF TERROR!" a voice called from the distance. "When you attack civilians that is unforgivable, but when you attack family that is punishable by dusting." The shadowy figure jumped down from the shadows and struck a pose. "I am Sailor Moon and on behalf of the Moon...I will punish you!" Four other figures all jumped to her side. A rainbow of colors stood before her, red, blue, green, orange, and Sailor Moon's Reddish Pink. Maria knew that they would help her, and be her heroes.

The costumed girls jumped out of the way as the monster shot some gooey goo at them.

"I am Sailor Mars", the one in red shouted, "and on behalf of the planet Mars, you are toasted! Mars Flame Shooter!" She held out her hands as continuous blast of fire shot out of her finger tips towards the monster, but he easily dodged it with his own sticky attack. Mars was left in shock.

The one in green stepped forward, "I am Sailor Jupiter, and on behalf of the planet Jupiter, I will fry you! OAK EVOLUTION!" Lightning came out of midair and flew towards the monster, but he jumped out of the way and avoided that attack also.

The one in blue came next. "I am Sailor Mercury, and in the name of Mercury, you are frozen! Aqua Rhapsody!" Playing a harp, a blast of ice shot out towards the monster. It hit him, but in a flash the ice disappeared and they were left with the monster again, unharmed. "Nothing is hurting him!!" Mercury cried.

The girl in orange stepped up. "So you wanna mess with my friends, you have to mess with me! I am Sailor Venus! Sailor Of Love and Beauty! And in the Name of Venus, you are all washed up pal! VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!!!" With a kiss off of her hand, a chain of hearts flew out and wrapped around the monster, squishing him. "NOW  
SAILOR MOON! Before he gets out!!" Sailor Moon stepped up and pulled out her wand. "MOON...", before she could even swish her wand...the monster broke free and shot a blast of goo right at Sailor Moon who wasn't expecting it. Before anyone could blink, Sailor Moon was on the ground, covered in goo and crying. The four girl ran to their fallen comrade.

'That stuff had to hurt.' Maria thought.

A hidden figure till now, jumped down from the trees. "Princess...my Usako....darling...", he ran to her side. "Senshi, continue to fight. Mothering Usako can't help you too much right now."

Maria just stood there in confusion. Usako? Princess? Was Sailor Moon Usagi? She looked at the other Senshi. The hair coloring made sense. So then the mysterious figure must be Mamoru. 'My, my, he looked good in a tux', she thought.

Attack after attack the monster threw at the girls, and they threw attack after attack at the monster. Nothing seemed to stop it. While the battle raged on Mamoru tried unsuccessfully to free Sailor Moon from the pile of goo that surrounded her. Not sure of what to do herself, Maria too went over to where Mamoru knelt and tried to help free Usagi._ 'Please, please, let us get her out!' _she prayed.

Silently, the four girls focused all their energy at Usagi. One thought, one dream. Usagi's freedom. Suddenly, a bright light shown through the goo that held Sailor Moon captive, and the goo slowly dissipated. Left was a very tired Usagi with a locket shining brightly at her breast. As Sailor Moon stood up her Senshi fuku turned from the reds and the  
blues into a pure snow bird white, a long flowing dress with gold and silver shards. Suddenly before them stood, not Sailor Moon anymore, but the princess of the moon.

"Princess, no!"  
"Princess...not the Ginzuisho!"  
"Does anyone think this is all familiar?"  
"Serenity!"  
"Princess!"

_'Princess? So Usagi was a princess?' _Maria shook her head, this was just one weird occurrence after another. _'So, did this mean that Mamoru was a prince?'_ she was guessing that he was. Maria watched intently as the princess raised her locket and  
it changed into a pretty flower crystal. 'What is that?' Maria thought.

"That is the Ginzuisho ." Maria looked around to where that voice coming from. She looked up and around but didn't see anyone. "Close your eyes and you will see all that  
I want to show you my dear..." Maria closed her eyes hoping to get some of the answers that she had been looking for. She had a lot of questions. "Open your eyes."

Maria opened her eyes and she was in a world that was unreal, something that she would have seen in a dream. "Welcome to my Kingdom" Maria turned around and saw  
a goddess in silver, slender and tall, a beauty to rival that of Venus. She instinctively bowed, not knowing what else to do, or say.

"I bet you are wondering why you are here, in this world, in this dimension. I will tell you, but first I must tell you the story of the Moon Kingdom and the Silver Millennium, the hardships of lost love, and the heart ache of lost souls. When I am done you will understand, and hopefully so will others."

Maria looked at the woman in silver. "Who are you?"

The women smiled. "My name is Queen Serenity, and I am here to tell you my tale" With a swish of her hand, people appeared, many people that looked happy, without a care in the world. "They can't see you or hear you, you need not be cautious."

"A thousand years ago our Moon held a Glorious Kingdom, we call that time the 'Silver Millenium'. All the planets, except one, lived together in peace. The Earth was not a happy place and did not like the moon and their powers of life and beauty. Though there was one person who would live on the moon if he could." She motioned Maria to move over towards the balcony and to look over. There was Mamoru, all decked  
out in uniform...ready for battle. "For you see, Prince Endymion was in love with our Princess Serenity. But there were people from earth that were not content with the moon ruling all of the planets. One woman in particular, Queen Beryl raised a  
revolt..." For hours the good queen continued her tale of that time. In horrifying detail Maria watched the downfall of the kingdom, the death of the Prince, and the sacrifice of the Princess. All brought tears to her eyes.

"Why did this have to happen?" Maria cried, awash in tears.

"There is a lot more to the story if you are willing to listen." the Queen said. Maria nodded. The Queen took her hand and they were off, back into present time. For what seemed like days, weeks, months, they went through Usagi's life, Usagi's hardships. They went through the breakups, the heartaches, the fights, the love. Maria couldn't control her  
tears. And she thought Usagi was an airhead? ...but in actuality all she had tried to do was enjoy a little of her life while continuously having to battle to save the world.

"So what happens to Usagi? Does she go to the future and become the Queen? Does Chibi-Usa really get born?"

The Queen smiled at Maria. "That my dear is still unknown. Even I don't have the power to know what is definitely going to happen.

With a flick of her hand they were back in the park and Usagi, with her Ginzuish, was battling the monster. "I am very proud of my daughter. She is everything that I could  
have hoped for, and more. There is a reason that I brought you here." the queen said to Maria."This time, this place, is real if people believe. Make the people believe."

Maria gave the Queen a confused look, "What do you mean?"

"For us to be here, and to fight, we need the thoughts and the dreams of people. Without it, we don't exist. Make them believe, make them fight for our cause." The Queen  
started to fade away.

"WAIT!!! HOW DO I DO THAT!!! DON"T LEAVE ME!!! DON"T LEAVE ME!!!

* * *

"don't....leave....me.....don't....leave......me......" She woke up with a start. A dream...it was all a dream....or was it??

She looked at the clock. It was 9:30am. Quickly, she jumped out of bed and threw on her suit. Grabbing her briefcase she ran out the door. Not only did she not have her project done, but she was going to be late as well.

"You're late!"

She ran into the office out of breath. It was only 10:10am, but enough time had passed that they had grown restless.

"Gomen", she apologized.

"So, what have you for us today?"

She caught her breath. What did she have? She looked at all the faces that were in the room, all cold and heartless. _"Make them believe"_ she heard in her head. Suddenly she  
smiled. So this is what 'she' meant.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am here to tell you a story about a place called the Moon Kingdom..."

For hours she went on about the Moon Kingdom, it's people and the Senshi, their hardships and heartaches until all the people in the room were captivated. After she had promised to bring them sketches the next day, the president of the company came over and shook her hand.

"Takeuchi Naoko, I think you may have a hit on your hands."

...and she did.

~!~

The end.

_AN: Its been so long since I have written this that I am unaware of where this idea originally came from. I actually used to get delight out of people complaining it was a self-insert until they read it. _

_As for Maria, her name was originally Jaclyn...but I never liked the name. I pulled Maria from Naoko's manga...you guessed it....Maria ;)_

_Please let me know what you think!_


End file.
